Wild Storm
|-|Base= |-|Beast= Summary By the time he was 10 years old, Wild Storm had already mastered the Air Blade. With no family of his own, he spent much of his youth traveling throughout Skylands, offering his combat services to the highest bidder as a soldier of fortune. On one such occasion, he was hired by Kaos to break into a pirate outpost in Skyhighlands to steal their legendary gold detector. But little did Wild Storm know, he was only being used by Kaos to scout their defenses – and he was captured by the pirates! While imprisoned in the highest tower, the powerful winds blew through his cell, fueling his anger. But Wild Storm would not be contained! Harnessing the storm’s energy, he grew 3 times his size and exploded out of his prison – vowing to put a stop to Kaos once and for all. Soon after, he met Master Eon, who agreed to help him, provided Wild Storm would share his skills in swordsmanship with other Skylanders, as a Sensei of the Knight Class! Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Wild Storm Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Air Element Sensei, Sensei of the Knight Class Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with his Air Blade, Air Manipulation (Can blast gusts of air from his "face"), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot lightning from his blade), Weather Manipulation (Can create clouds when roaring that blows enemies away, and if he shoots lighting into any remaining clouds, it creates a small thunderstorm), Status Effect Inducement (Enemies caught in his clouds will be slowed down for a few seconds), Transformation (Can transform into his beast form at any point) Attack Potency: City level (Should be comparable to his fellow Sensei Wolfgang, who split a small moon in half; Comparable to characters such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains, and Fist Bump, who can create magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to skylanders like Zap and Lightning Rod who both use natural lightning in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Should be on par with Aurora) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can lift his sword which is about his size), possibly higher in beast form Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to his fellow Senseis such as Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Chompy Mage, and Dr. Krankcase, who survived Cloudcracker Prison blowing up) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters, standard melee range in beast form Standard Equipment: Air Blade Intelligence: Skilled combatant, and mastered his sword at the age of ten Weaknesses: Can be angered relatively easily. His beast form is heavily slowed down Notable Attacks/Techniques: Storm Strike: Can swing his sword around and will headbutt at the end. *'Use Your Head!:' Headbutt attacks now do more damage *'Brute Edge:' This new sword specializes and increases damage to any sword strike attacks. *'Untamed Air:' Using the Storm Strike attack in mid-air now causes bursts of air to knock enemies back. *'Running Wild:' Can headbutt for longer periods of time. Lightning Bolt: Creates a lightning bolt from his sword. *'Thunderstorms:' After roaring, he can shoot his Lightning Bolt attack into any remaining clouds to create a destructive thunderstorm. *'Cut Loose:' This new sword specializes and increases damage to any Lightning Bolt attacks. *'Chain Lighting:' Will now split his Lightning Bolt attack into three bolts. *'Electrical Storm:' Charges his Lightning Bolt attack, then fires a giant electrical storm. *'Unchained Lightning:' Wild Storm's Sky-Chi attack. He will generate a destructive lightning storm from his sword! He will run around to move the storm anywhere he moves. Uproar: Pushes enemies away with a windy cloudy roar. *'Uproar Galore:' Uproar attack now covers a larger area. Enemies caught in the wind or clouds will be slowed down. Release the Beast: Can transform into his beast form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7